The present invention relates to a master processing apparatus for performing a master processing operation on a selected substrate.
Master processing apparatuses, such as laminating apparatuses and adhesive transfer apparatuses, are well-known in the art. These apparatuses typically include a frame to which a pair of feed rolls are removably mounted (either individually or in a cartridge). A master processing assembly is provided in the frame and the stock materials on the feed roll are unwound and fed into the processing assembly. A power or hand-operated actuator actuates the processing assembly. A master (such as a photograph, printout, business card or any other selected substrate or document) to be processed is fed into the processing assembly and the processing assembly causes adhesive from one or both the stock materials to bond to the master. In laminating operations, both stock materials are laminating films coated with pressure-sensitive or heat-sensitive adhesive and these films are both adhered to the opposing sides of the master. In adhesive transfer operations, one of the stock materials is a release liner on which a layer of adhesive is coated and the other is an aggressive or non-aggressive mask. During the operation, the adhesive on the release liner is transferred to one side of the master and, if the mask substrate is aggressive (i.e. has an affinity for adhesive bonding), then any excess adhesive will transfer to the mask substrate, which is then peeled off to expose the master on the release liner and remove the excess adhesive. For further details on these operations, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,417 and 5,584,962.
In any master processing apparatus, the feed rolls of stock material must periodically be replaced. However, in known apparatuses, there is no immediate indication of the amount of stock material on the feed rolls or of when the feed rolls need to be replaced. As a result, an uninformed user may perform a laminating operation, for example, without a sufficient supply of stock material on the feed roll being available to perform the operation, which may cause damage to the master. This can be especially problematic for unique documents, such as photographs, or for long masters, such as a banner or poster. Thus, it would be desirable to provide for gauging the supply of stock material on feed rolls and providing an indication to users of when the feed rolls need replacement so as to facilitate operation of the apparatus.
One aspect of the invention provides a master processing apparatus for use with a pair of removable feed rolls, the removable feed rolls carrying a supply of stock material to be unwound, at least one of the stock materials having a layer of adhesive provided thereon. The apparatus comprises a frame, a master processing assembly, and a gauge assembly. The frame is constructed and arranged to removably mount the feed rolls. The master processing assembly is constructed and arranged such that, when the feed rolls are removably mounted to the frame, a master can be inserted into the master processing assembly together with the stock materials unwound from their respective feed rolls and disposed on opposing sides of the master. The master processing assembly is constructed and arranged to perform a master processing operation wherein the master processing assembly causes adhesive bonding between the master and the stock materials being fed into the feed side thereof and subsequently discharges the processed master and stock materials outwardly from a discharge side thereof. The gauge assembly has (a) a supply roll monitor operable to continuously monitor an amount of stock material remaining on the feed rolls and (b) a user readable supply level indicator operatively connected to the supply roll monitor. The supply level indicator is operable to continuously indicate to the user the amount of stock material remaining on the feed rolls as the stock materials are being unwound.
In another aspect of the present invention, the objective may also be achieved by providing a master processing system. The system comprises a frame, first and second feed rolls, a master processing assembly, and a gauge assembly. The first and second feed rolls carry respective supplies of first and second stock material. The feed rolls are mounted to the frame to enable the stock materials to be unwound from their respective feed rolls, at least one of the stock materials having a layer of adhesive disposed thereon. The master processing assembly is constructed and arranged such that a master can be inserted into the master processing assembly together with the stock materials unwound from their respective feed rolls and disposed on opposing sides of the master. The master processing assembly is constructed and arranged to perform a master processing operation wherein the master processing assembly causes adhesive bonding between the master and the stock materials being fed into the feed side thereof and subsequently discharges the processed master and stock materials outwardly from a discharge side thereof. The gauge assembly has (a) a supply roll monitor operable to continuously monitor an amount of stock material remaining on the feed rolls and (b) a user readable supply level indicator operatively connected to the supply roll monitor. The supply level indicator is operable to continuously indicate to the user the amount of stock material remaining on the feed rolls as the stock materials are being unwound.
Other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which are a part of this disclosure and which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of this invention.